File Triagle
by Lore-chan
Summary: El archivo triángulo se ha perdido en la red, ¿qué podría causar ésto?, Rika, Hikari y TK en clase de ed.física...algo hay entre Jou y Sora que el pobre Tai no tiene ni idea...***2º CAP**
1. Default Chapter

Notas Principales:  
  
Esta historia es algo así como una recopilación de las tres series de "Digimon", aparecerán personajes tantos de la season 1, 02 y 3 (Tamers), todo estará entremezclado, bueno para dar una edad promedio los de la season 1 Y 2 tienen; comenzando de los más pequeños o sea Iori que es el que tiene 12 años y la edad sube de acuerdo a los demás. No se preocupen mucho por ello, lo diré en el transcurso del fic. En la season 3 o Digimon Tamers, la edad es de 14 años, tanto Takato, Yuri, Ruki o Rika, Ryo y Lee o Henry (¡este desorden de nombres lo producen los norteamericanos!!, que les cuesta mantener los nombres japoneses!!).  
  
Esta situada en la época, tiempo, espacio, etc de la season 3, PERO EN ODAIBA. O sea van a aparecer todos los personajes por consiguiente de esa temporada (Yamaki, su empresa, el padre de Henry, etc).  
  
Espero que hayan entendido algo.^___^ , no soy muy buena para explicar este tipo de cosas, sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
File Triangle  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1º :  
  
Ya era primavera, los días parecían ser más cortos con el sol ahí arriba. La ciudad se sentía calurosa, los rayos del sol chocaban con los grandes ventanales de los edificios y éstos se devolvían a todas partes, actuando cíclicamente contra el suelo. De vez en cuando, el viento de hacía presente sosegando las temperaturas que se sentían subir con el transcurso de los minutos.  
  
La mañana comenzaba a desaparecer junto con la rapidez y el desorden que implican esas horas en Odaiba o en cualquier lugar del mundo. Las personas siempre van a quedarse dormidas o a olvidar algo dejando alborotos en las calles y porqué no en sí mismos. Los antes insoportables bocinazos mañaneros y diarios, dieron paso a lo que se podría decir un lugar más tranquilo y apacible; pero al menos se podía respirar con más facilidad.  
  
Las primarias, secundarias y preparatorias; tocaban el segundo receso del día. Se podía notar en la mayoría de los alumnos un gran fastidio en sus rostros a pesar de haber entrado en los colegios hacía pocas horas. Algo similar ocurría con los profesores.  
  
Los patios, jardines, pasillos y escaleras se amontonaron en poco tiempo de chicos entre doce y dieciocho años. Desde que habían construido el edificio donde los nueve años obligatorios y los tres opcionales de educación estaban reunidos bajo el mismo techo, ocurría lo mismo. Decían que unir las primarias, secundarias y preparatorias en un mismo centro educacional facilitaba el aprendizaje y por supuesto los costos de manutención y de obraje eran más rebajados. Salía mucho más barato construir tres edificios en un mismo terreno que tres en terrenos distintos y alejados entre sí, obviamente; además el gobierno contribuía en algo. En un principio nadie estuvo de acuerdo, las diferencias en las edades podrían mal influir en los alumnos.  
  
Aún así, diseñaron tipos de infraestructuras que más tarde hicieron aprobar el proyecto. Los edificios de primaria y secundaria estarían separados por la gran cancha deportiva. Cada uno con sus respectivos sanitarios, bibliotecas, lugares de descanso, entre otros. El último, el edificio de preparatoria, estaba situado tras los gimnasios, uno de ellos tenía la piscina y se realizaban los deportes correspondientes ahí, el segundo gimnasio estaba destinado sólo para el basketball, los demás deportes serían practicados en otra cancha que estaba a un lado del casino.  
  
Era realmente un gran terreno, que si no era muy bien conocido, alguien podría perfectamente perderse dentro. Era por ello que los alumnos de nuevo ingreso le pedían ayuda a los más avanzados en estudios y por supuesto en la orientación del lugar en donde estaban.  
  
  
  
-¡Yuri!, ¡Yuri, espérame!  
  
  
  
La exclamación proveniente de un chico de unos 16 años sobresalió del barullo colectivo que había en los escalones de la escalera. Aún de ese modo la chica llamada Yuri, no giró y continuó su camino por el pasillo. Él llevaba en sus manos unos goggles que casi rodaron escaleras abajo cuando un alumno de grado mayor le chocó. Prefirió ponérselos en su cabello marrón claro y llamar otra vez a su amiga, pero con el accidente la perdió de vista.  
  
  
  
-¡hey, Takato! - una fuerte palmada aterrizó en su espalda - ¿cómo estás?.  
  
  
  
-Taichi, hola.  
  
  
  
-mh, ¿te pasa algo?  
  
  
  
-no, nada, estoy algo cansado con las últimas clases.  
  
  
  
-bueno, somos dos - sonrió.  
  
  
  
Taichi se alejó sacudiéndole la mano, él era un alto moreno de ojos café oscuro. No era muy difícil dar con Tai su alborotado cabello delataba su presencia en cualquier lugar. Cursaba ya la preparatoria, segundo año. Ambos jóvenes estaban emparentados por parte del padre de Taichi, eran primos. Takato había llegado este año a la ciudad a vivir con su familia que se instalaron enseguida con una panadería en el centro.  
  
Habían oído hablar del colegio y al saber que su primo estaría también, no dudó en inscribirse.  
  
Takato caminó desolado por los patios buscando a Yuri, a pesar de tenerla cerca suyo durante cada clase, era extraña la vez en que ella le dirigía la palabra, pero cuan alegre se ponía si le hablaba. Además le daba ánimo con lo poco y nada que le decía.  
  
Entró al casino y observó qué comprar. Al fin y dándose cuenta del escaso tiempo que le sobraba para regodearse más, compró unas galletas que estaban por agotarse. Los descansos eran de tan sólo veinticinco minutos cada tres horas y media de estudio, con una jornada que comenzaba a las ocho en punto de la mañana y concluía con el receso del almuerzo un cuarto para las cuatro de la tarde, pero como no traía comida desde su casa, prefería aguantar y comer allá. A eso se le sumaba el mal sabor que tenía la comida del casino.  
  
Mientras vagaba masticando las galletas recubiertas con chocolate, se encontró con algunos de sus amigos sentados en el césped, bajo unos árboles que los estudiantes de primaria plantaron el año pasado. Jugaban a las cartas.  
  
  
  
-¡gané! - exclamó un chico de ojos azules y gorra que ordenaba su cabello marrón.  
  
  
  
Takato se acercó.  
  
  
  
-¡hola, Takato - sonrió el recién vencedor - ¿trajiste las cartas?  
  
  
  
-las olvidé - se lamentó - estaba retrasado y las dejé en los juegos del parque.  
  
  
  
-¿aún las guardas en el mismo lugar de hace tres años?.  
  
  
  
-pues, sí.  
  
  
  
-vaya, me sorprende que no te las hayan robado, Kenta debió sacarlas de ahí hace tiempo, unos chicos merodeaban las cercanías.  
  
  
  
-a eso, ¿dónde está Kenta? - Takato lanzó unos rápidos vistazos.  
  
  
  
-mirando a la reina digimon, jugar, ¿dónde más?.  
  
  
  
-¿no se cansa?, Rika jamás querrá jugar otra vez con él. Hasta yo le gano.  
  
  
  
-bien - dijo el de ojos azules sacudiéndose sus pantalones - como no trajiste las cartas, iré a buscar a alguien a quien retar. Nos vemos, Takato.  
  
  
  
-si - el moreno se quedó pensativo - oye!, Hirokasu!  
  
  
  
-¿qué? - le gritó alejado unos cuantos metros.  
  
  
  
-¿has visto a Yuri?.  
  
  
  
-la vi pasar con su prima, la chica de preparatoria, a los baños del edificio de la secundaria.  
  
  
  
-¡gracias!.  
  
  
  
Se encaminó al lugar que le indicaron, no estaba muy seguro qué le diría a Yuri al encontrarla, pero lo importante era que le hablaría.  
  
Le faltaban, quizá, dos cortos pasillos para llegar a los baños, cuando recordó que Hirokasu le había mencionado que su amiga estaba con una prima. Si era quien creía que era, no sería buena idea estar allí.  
  
  
  
  
  
En el baño, entre tanto, Yuri estaba sentada espaldas a los espejos, mirándose en ellos, una chica de cabello negro azulado liso, pintaba sus labios de un tono oscuro, lo cual combinaba con su uniforme azul.  
  
En cuanto a los uniformes era muy fácil saber qué alumno pertenecía a cierto nivel educacional. Por ejemplo: los de primaria llevaban el uniforme de marinero (en las mujeres), color lila oscuro y un pantalón negro (hombres) y la chaqueta de ese tono. En los de secundaria este era idéntico, pero verde. Ya pasando a los de la preparatoria, era azul.  
  
La muchacha lanzó un beso imaginario a su imagen y sacando un lápiz de ojos, contorneó el área de éstos, color miel, haciéndolos resaltar.  
  
  
  
-¿cómo se ven? - preguntó la de cabello negro a Yuri.  
  
  
  
-bonitos.  
  
  
  
-¿no quieres que los tuyos se vean igual?.  
  
  
  
-no, gracias, Mimi. Me gustan así como están.  
  
  
  
-está bien - dijo. Guardo los cosméticos sobre los lavamanos - aunque si no te arreglas ese chico jamás sabrá que tú estás interesada en él.  
  
  
  
Yuri enrojeció de vergüenza. Su prima había prometido no tocar el tema, le había insistido tanto aquel día de lluvia que la amiga de Takato desistió y le contó. No se imaginaba que Mimi la molestaría tanto con eso.  
  
Eran las dos tan distintas entre sí, ¿qué parecido podrían tener?. Yuri creyó que Mimi si sabía guardar un secreto, como ella siempre se los guardaba.  
  
  
  
-Mimi.  
  
  
  
-op's, sorry, olvidé la promesa. Lo siento, Yuri.  
  
  
  
Ambas salieron del baño tras diez minutos, tiempo el cual Mimi tardó en volver a mirarse en el espejo, repasar imperfecciones en su rostro y otros varios. Ella era estudiante de primer año de preparatoria, tenía dieciséis años, con un círculo de amigos bastante extenso. Claro, muy pocos de ellos, amigos de verdad.  
  
Se toparon en el camino a los jardines de la secundaria con unos chicos amigos de Yuri, uno tenía el cabello azul caído en melena, con un ojos del mismo color, el otro, por su parte era muy parecido al primo de Takato. Eran Ken Ishijouji y Daisuke Motomiya respectivamente, 14 años. Integrantes del equipo de football oficial de la secundaria que se dirigían a su entrenamiento diario.  
  
  
  
-¡hola Yuri! - le saludaron.  
  
  
  
Los dos eran sus compañeros de salón.  
  
  
  
-¿faltarán a clase de matemáticas?.  
  
  
  
-pues sí, ¿qué suerte, no? - respondió Daisuke sarcástico - el entrenador nos llamó más temprano, al parecer jugaremos el sábado. ¿nos irás a ver?.  
  
  
  
-no lo sé, si tengo libre, por supuesto.  
  
  
  
-¿Mimi? - Ken miró a la acompañante de su compañera.  
  
  
  
-hola Ken.  
  
  
  
-¿pintaste tu cabello nuevamente? - preguntó Motomiya.  
  
  
  
-sí, ¿cómo se ve?.  
  
  
  
-bien. Aunque te ves más pálida.  
  
  
  
-está mejor que el blanco ceniza que tenías antes - comentó Ken.  
  
  
  
-¿por qué no vienes a vernos ahora, Yuri? - pidió el que se parecía a Tai.  
  
  
  
-es que ya van a tocar.  
  
  
  
No pudieron conversar mucho más el timbre los interrumpió.  
  
Todos se despidieron, Mimi se fue hasta su edificio, Yuri al suyo y Ken con Daisuke hasta la cancha que separaba la primaria de la secundaria.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taichi, que hasta hace poco observaba desde el balcón del cuarto piso, se acercó hasta su salón. Afuera se encontró con dos de sus amigos. Ella, de cabello corto, sentada en un banco que había a un lado de la puerta; él rubio, de hermosos ojos azules. Estaban tomados de la mano y parecían conversar un tema delicado por expresión en sus caras. Aún de ese modo al ver llegar a Taichi trataron de sonreír.  
  
  
  
-oye, Taichi - dijo el rubio - Jou acaba de irse, te estuvo buscando durante todo el descanso. Te tenía unos libros que pasar.  
  
  
  
-es cierto!, el examen es mañana y todavía no los leo.  
  
  
  
-¿todavía no? - la chica soltó su mano de la del rubio y se acercó hasta el moreno - si quieres te los presto yo, ya los leí.  
  
  
  
-no, gracias Jun.  
  
  
  
-no es necesario - intervino el rubio - Jou me los entregó, los dejé en su puesto.  
  
  
  
-los iré a ver, ¿son muy largos?.  
  
  
  
-587 páginas.  
  
  
  
-vaya, lo comenzaré a leer ahora y después le pediré un resumen de esos que hace Sora.  
  
Entró en el salón y enseguida sus ojos fueron a dar hacia una pelirroja que estaba sentada abstraída completamente observando hacia el exterior, peinaba distraída con los dedos su cabello largo recogido al costado derecho con una hebilla azul con un leve escalonado en la parte de la cara, se veía con los ojos perdidos en el vidrio y Taichi se quedó observándola con cierto aire de idiotez que aparece cuando se está enamorado.  
  
Ella, sintiendo la fuerte mirada del otro sobre sí, se giró desprevenida hacia Taichi, aún con los recuerdos de hasta hace poco en su cabeza. El moreno le sonrió y se acercó sin más, utilizó todos sus dotes de galantería para caminar escasos cinco puestos que los separaban y superó casualmente restos de pintura acrílica que se habían utilizado en la clase anterior.  
  
-em, Sora - dijo.  
  
-hola Taichi.  
  
-em, ¿tienes la tarea de historia?.  
  
-¿no la hiciste?.  
  
-lo olvidé, es que ayer ayudé a entrenar a Daisuke y a Ken.  
  
-pues de todas maneras no creo que la revisen.  
  
-perfecto, entonces no la copio.  
  
-pero estudia.  
  
-¿para qué?.  
  
-para el examen que viene entrando - sonrió la pelirroja bajándose de la mesa.  
  
-¡¿examen?!.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Mimi ya iba retrasada a sus clases de inglés, los minutos se habían pasado rápidamente mientras hablaba de paso con un chico de último año. Era de seguro que aquella profesora la dejaría fuera del salón por sexta vez en lo que transcurría del año; no soportaba los atrasos y fuese quien fuese lo dejaba a un costado de la sala cargando dos baldes de agua fría que Mimi conocía a la perfección. Subió casi corriendo los 50 escalones que la alejaban del salón de clases y mientras pedía que la profesora no hubiese llegado aún se encontró con un compañero de salón cargando baldes de agua.  
  
La de cabello negro se acercó incrédula, no podía creer que Koushirou Izumi estuviese allí afuera. Ese chico extraña vez llegaba atrasado. El chico era de mediana estatura, aún así, pasaba a la morena por escasos centímetros cuando no traía zapatos de tacón, como era en este caso; tenía el cabello pelirrojo y desordenado que le daban aires de chico intelectual, pero a su vez y al parecer con una carrera hacia la sala, se había desordenado más de la cuenta y pasaría como un muchacho rebelde.  
  
Mimi lo miró de pies a cabeza y por primera vez descubrió algo más que a alguien callado. Era bastante atractivo y los ojos negros del Izumi se clavaron de pronto en los suyos, pareciese que hubiera leído su mente.  
  
En esos momentos la profesora de inglés salió y no faltó mucho para que ella también cargara los baldes con agua junto al pelirrojo que desprendía un aroma agradable.  
  
-es extraño que estés atrasado, Izumi - dijo ella.  
  
-no llegué atrasado - corrigió.  
  
-¿no?. y, ¿entonces?.  
  
-disculpa Tachikawa, pero ¿segura que quieres escucharme?.  
  
-¿por qué lo dices?.  
  
-no lo sé - miró hacia el piso - realmente no somos muy sociables ambos.  
  
-vamos - sonrió Mimi - podemos hablar de algo mientras estemos aquí, o ¿prefieres quedarte callado todo el tiempo?.  
  
No respondió.  
  
-¿Izumi?, mh, ¿sabes?, el que no te haya hablado demasiado durante el año no significa que no debamos hablarnos nunca. Cuéntame algo - le animó.  
  
-pues, ¿cómo qué?.  
  
-sería perfecto si empezases con porqué te echaron del salón.  
  
-la profesora encontró cigarrillos en mi pantalón.  
  
-¿cigarrillos?, ¿fumas? - se sorprendió Mimi.  
  
-el que me vea como un erudito, no me hace ser la persona que tú crees quien soy - Koushirou la miró.  
  
-¿cómo así?.  
  
-o sea, estoy seguro que en estos años me has visto como a alguien sobresalientemente inteligente, insocial, alejado. Si fuese por la apariencia física habría deducido mucho sobre ti.  
  
-¿qué quieres decir con ello?.  
  
-disculpa - dijo Koushirou.  
  
-está bien, sólo espero que lo que pensaste de mí no haya sido malo.  
  
-no te preocupes.  
  
-pero aún no respondiste mi pregunta, ¿fumas?.  
  
-sí.  
  
-vaya, bad boy.  
  
-no, una cosa no lleva a la otra - respondió serio.  
  
Ella suspiró.  
  
-pues yo no fumo.  
  
-¿no?.  
  
y Mimi sonrió.  
  
-no, una cosa no lleva a la otra, no te dejes llevar por mi apariencia.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas: ¿les gustó?.ojala que sí.  
  
Reviews???? Please.  
  
L o r e - c h a n 


	2. 

File Triangle 

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

Capítulo 2º: 

Rika Makino fue llamada para dar las volteretas correspondientes a la clase de educación física que le tocaba en esos momentos. Desde cinco pisos más arriba alumnos del mismo año letra A, trataban de poner atención tanto a los deportes allá abajo como a las clases por esos lugares. Rika, conocida por la mayoría de los alumnos de ese año por ser una campeona innata con la cartas digimon, era bastante callada, aparentemente fría y siempre peinada con una cola muy empinada y comprimida, con ojos lilas. 

-hey Ryo… - le llamaron desde atrás. 

-¿qué?.

-Rika va a saltar, no la verás…

-¿verla?…

Él, un chico de cabello marrón y ojos azules, alzó los ojos y observó a la muchacha saltar sin dificultar los cinco cajones impuestos. Sonrió. Ryo, tenía fama por ser el único en toda la secundaria en ganarle a las cartas, era por ello también que la aclamada reina digimon le conservaba un espacio de odio en su cabeza, mas él la consideraba una gran persona que no sabe muy bien qué hacer, porque cuando Ryo se acercaba ella no estaba segura de cómo actuar y terminaba insultándolo. 

-yo que tú me apuraría Ken… - un codazo llegó de su lado al compañero de Yuri. 

-¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó a Daisuke. 

-te quitarán a Rika…

-¿de qué estás hablando? – le dijo – ¿estás loco?. 

-no me tienes porqué mentir. 

-no te miento… - se sonrojó el chico. 

-por allá señores Motomiya e Ishijouji, guarden silencio – pidió la profesora. 

-maldición – murmuró  el Motomiya – si no se hubiera desguinzado el pie el entrenador estaríamos allá, jugando football. 

-guarden silencio – insistió ahora Yuri del asiento de enfrente. 

-¡sí! – respondió Daisuke. 

-y tú – rió despacio Ken – cuidado con Yuri. 

-mh, ¿eso por qué?. 

-tienes competencia por el lado izquierdo… - avisó nombrando con los ojos al primo de Taichi, Takato. 

-¿Takato?, ja! 

Mientras en los deportes…ahora era el turno de Takeru Takaishi, el deportista estrella del equipo de basketball de la secundaria, apoyado indiscutiblemente por su novia una chica llamada Hikari Yagami. 

-Takaishi… - los ojos de Daisuke se llenaron de odio – que se caiga, que se caiga, que se caiga… - pedía juntando sus manos. 

Pero para su desgracia el rubio de allá abajo saltó mejor que todos los demás y recibió un aplauso especial por parte de ellos. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Jou Kido estaba en la decisión más grande de toda su vida. A su curso, último año de preparatoria, había llegado unas hojas para optar a becas en prestigiosas universidades repartidas por Japón, pero ese no era su gran problema, sino más bien la carrera que debía escribir en esos momentos. 

Él sabía que era un compromiso, un deber colocar sobre esas líneas "Medicina". Pero no era lo que quería, era la voluntad de su padre desde que tenía conciencia. Y si por aquella vez, sólo por aquella vez, se revelaba de una vez por todas y escribía "Pedagogía en educación Física". Aunque si hubiese elegido algo que tuviese que ver con ramas de la medicina no sería un vuelco tan grande como lo era este. 

Se debería abstener a las consecuencias porque se sentía cansado de hacer cosas que no quería.

En realidad todo había sido culpa de Sora y de Takeru. ¿por qué lo obligaban ir a ver los partidos de basketball del segundo y los partidos de tenis de la primera?. Era un hecho que le encantaría estar ahí dando órdenes al Takaishi o a Sora de cómo moverse, cómo trabajar acorde…¿era correcto lo que había hecho?.

-¿listo Kido? – le preguntó una compañera que recogía los papeles.  

-sí, listo. 

Estaba hecho. Puso la suya en el montón que llevaba ella en sus manos. 

-¿cómo estás? – unos brazos le rodearon el pecho de pronto. 

-aquí no, Sora…   

Había llegado el segundo receso del día y Jou que todavía pensaba en la hoja que pasó fue sorprendido por la pelirroja amiga de Taichi, mientras descansaba alejado de los demás alumnos, pero aún de ese modo al sentir el abrazo por parte de Sora no pudo sino hacerla separar de él. No lograba acostumbrarse. 

-¿qué te pasa?. 

-lo lamento – dijo tocándose la cabeza – estoy un poco mal. 

-¿por qué? – quiso averiguar sentándose a su lado. 

-ven…

Le pidió que le siguiera y ella sonrió. Sabía perfectamente a qué lugar la llevaría. La verdad no era una parte muy especial, pero sí privada en la cual nadie se aparecía. Era estrecho algo así como un metro, era el pequeño espacio que separaba al gran edificio de otro de telecomunicaciones, era el límite entre el colegio y el 'exterior'. Lo tapaban algunos árboles y casi nadie, mejor dicho nadie se acercaba por esos rumbos. A excepción, claro, de ambos. 

Entraron en él y enseguida fue el momento en el que Sora se abrazó a él. A pesar de que lo había hecho bastantes veces anteriormente, Kido un alto chico de lentes y cabello azulado, se sonrojaba. 

-y…¿qué te ocurrió hoy? – preguntó encontrándose con sus ojos. 

-hoy pasaron las hojas de becas…

-¿así?.

-no estudiaré medicina, Sora. 

-ah?. Pero, ya sabes el conflicto que tendrás con tu padre…tú me contaste que…

La besó interrumpiéndola, ya no quería tratar el tema y cuando estaba con ella lo único que deseaba era estar con ella, completo, sin problemas en la cabeza.  

-no hablemos de eso, al menos no ahora – le pidió despacio. 

-esta bien…

Un segundo beso del encuentro se llevó una pregunta por parte de la pelirroja. 

-¿Por qué nos escondemos?. 

-para estar tranquilos y no darle explicaciones a nadie. 

-¿sólo por eso?…

-yo no quiero que estemos al igual que Yamato y Jun, o sea discuten y todo el grupo se interpone, una de las tantas veces que han terminado, he visto como a Jun le llueven los comentarios de que han visto a Matt con otra persona….no quiero eso. Seamos sólo tú y yo…

-bien… - nuevamente aceptó. 

La empresa de telecomunicaciones que lindaba con el colegio era un lugar bastante extraño, aparte de nunca abrir sus puertas a instituciones para hacer visitas, sus trabajadores estaban estrictamente vigilados para no decir nada de lo que se trabajaba al interior. 

Muchos decían que el hecho de ser una 'empresa de telecomunicaciones', era una excusa para trabajar paralelamente en otras labores. 

El gerente general un hombre llamado Yamaki y algo, era siempre visto merodear las plazas, los centros de informática, sin la falta de su celular en mano. Era fácil dar con él pues siempre vestía de traje y unas gafas oscuras que contrastaban con su rubio cabello. 

-¿cómo van las cosas? – preguntó éste. Se acercó a una mujer de cabello corto que trabajaba con una computadora. 

-más o menos, se perdieron los datos de un archivo.

-¡¿cómo que se perdieron?! – exclamó indignado – ¡nunca se ha perdido nada!. 

-lo sabemos jefe, no nos había ocurrido antes.

-y, ¿fue a causa de un virus?…¿un error en la digitación?. 

-no señor, se enviaron los datos al lugar equivocado.

-¡el colmo! – gritó otra vez - ¿qué archivo era?.

-El Archivo Triángulo, señor. 

El hombre rubio se enervó aún más.

-estás despedida…

Dio media vuelta y enseguida sacó su celular marcando. 

-¿sí, amor? – contestaron desde el otro lado. 

-necesito que vengas a trabajar junto conmigo. 

-está bien.

-ahora mismo, una estúpida mandó al Archivo Triángulo a dar vueltas por la red. 

-¿cómo?, tú sabes lo que puede hacer ese archivo si es abierto por alguien ajeno al equipo. 

-lo sé perfectamente, tienes que venir y buscarlo ahora. 

-voy hacia allá. 

-Hikari, Hikari. 

La chica dio media vuelta saliendo desde las duchas ya vestida, pero con el cabello aún goteando. 

-hola Henry. 

Saludó a un muchacho de su salón, de cabello azul y ojos plomizos, muy atractivo. Pero ella lo vio como si fuese cualquier otra persona. 

-este, podrías tú decirle a Takeru que quisiera entrar al equipo de basketball. 

-¿quieres entrar?.

-por supuesto, hace tiempo. 

-fantástico – sonrió ella – yo le digo, no te preocupes.

-gracias. 

-nos vemos.

-sí. 

-Hikari.

-¿qué?.

-buen salto en la clase.

-gracias, el tuyo también estuvo bien. 

Ella se alejó.

Suspiró…y pensó…¡¿Qué había hecho?!, a él no le gustaba el basketball, se supone que se iba a acercar para invitarla al cine. ¡¿invitarla al cine?!, pensó después, era obvio que ella no iba a aceptar, estaba de novia con Takeru, con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, al cual él iba a entrar por descuido. Se tapó la cara. Estaba en un lío, sería el hazme reír de todo los basquetbolistas de la secundaria y todo por tratar de conquistar a una chica **comprometida.**   
  


-¡¡espera!! – gritaron de pronto tras él. 

Más adelante un chico pelirrojo caminaba sin dar el menor indicio de haber escuchado el grito.

-¡Izumi!. 

A un lado de Henry una joven de cabello lila se desplomó al suelo, repartiendo por éste algunos disquetes de colores. Claro que él la ayudó a levantarse, pero al caminar hacia ella pisó o más bien aplastó sus anteojos haciéndolos trisas. Trató de pasar inadvertido el percance lanzando de una patada los lentes al baño de hombres. 

-¿estás bien?.

-sí, gracias – miró hacia el piso - ¡los disquetes!, ordenados para clase de computación. 

-lo importante es que no te heriste.

-y, ¿mis lentes?…

-no lo sé… - mintió. 

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas: 

Segundo Cap. I'm happy. La inspiración a flor de piel, deben ser las vacaciones.

Ojalá se la pasen súper, súper bien.

Y muy, muy retrasado, ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!, es que no estaba cerca de un computador que tuviese internet hasta hoy. 

Y en un solo día estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente con algunos fics.

Hace días que no entro por éstos lugares, 

Si aún no logran entender este fic, es simple el título de por sí significa (por si a acaso) "Archivo Triángulo". Va a ver de todo, misterio, romance, peleas, triángulos amorosos, algo subido de tono (estoy segura que esto lo puse en notas de un fic de CCSakura, jeje), sí…va a ser algo larguito, tengan paciencia, son muuuchos los personajes e hirlos entretejiendo me va a costar, paciencia, please!!!^^

Un beso grande.

L o r e – c h a n.

Enero 7, 2002. 


End file.
